


Ride Along

by FaiaHae



Series: Kids in the Dark [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baby's first robbery, Bank Robbery, Deadlock Gang, Deadlock Jesse McCree, Deadlock-Era, Elizabeth Caldedonia Ashe-centric, Flirty McCree, Gen, Not very shippy but it's there, Pre-Overwatch, Teenagers being flirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaHae/pseuds/FaiaHae
Summary: “You said,” she started, trying to force herself to sound casual, “that you’d teach me how to rob a bank. So here we are. At the bank. Chickening out on me now, Jess?”





	Ride Along

“Not that i’m complaining, but I don’t entirely understand why we’re doing this.”

 

McCree’s tone was pretty casual for his position, straddling Bob’s knees as he tied a bandana around the back of the Omnic’s head. They were all a little cramped in the back of the car- built for two people where one of them  _ wasn’t  _ a massive omnic- but Jesse seemed comfortable enough. Ashe was ignoring the both of them as she tied her hair up. 

  
“You said,” she started, trying to force herself to sound casual, “that you’d teach me how to rob a bank. So here we are. At the bank. Chickening out on me now, Jess?”

 

“Naw.” Jesse settled back a bit, studying Bob with a critical eye before he took the hat off his head and settled it on Bob’s- winking. 

 

“You’re a recognizable model, sug. Gonna have to find a way around that. Maybe a nice....ooh I got it. Ashey, darlin’, you know that big ‘ol fur vest number we lifted last- ah, thanks.” He took it from her and beckoned Bob to lean forward with a two-finger come-hither.

 

Ashe could  _ hear  _ Bob’s processor fans kick into high gear, and she rolled her eyes as she looked out the window, but couldn’t help glancing back to see what Jesse was doing. His tongue was out, just a bit over his lower lip as he concentrated- like a cat. He had a feline grace to him too- all long limbs as he helped Bob into the vest, leaning forward into Bob’s shoulder as the robot leaned off the seat to pull the vest over his big elbows. Ashe felt totally confident that if he could, Bob would be blushing right now. 

 

“So.” Jesse sounded casual, even as he settled into Bob’s chest to unhook the fabric from where it had jammed into his elbow joint. “I’m thinkin’ we need a name.”

 

Ashe raised an eyebrow, hiding her shaking hands in her pockets.   
  
“Is that really what you wanna be worrying about right now?”

 

“After somethin’ like this we’re gonna get one either way- better to have it on our terms. Unless you wanna be the bandana bandits-”

  
Despite herself, Ashe laughed.

 

“Uh-huh, that’s what I thought. You don’t need it now, but you do need it by the time we’re making our big grand escape. No pressure!” Jesse grinned at her, and then he pulled the bandana up around his mouth and pulled a military grade pulse cannon from his backpack.

 

Before Ashe could form the words to even ask  _ where the hell he got that thing _ he’d kicked the car door open.

 

“Showtime!”

 

_____

 

Bank robberies were _ fun.  _

 

Ashe took it all in a blur of color and noise and alarms as the employees hit the panic button- because they’d walked in the  _ door in bandanas holding guns _ , and it didn’t even matter because Jesse shot a hole in the glass screen above the teller’s head and very cheerfully told him to pass the money through it. 

 

And as they were on the way out, Jesse had gestured to her in a grand sweep as he headed to the door, and she felt her heart pounding as she turned to the tellers and the customers hiding on the floor.

  
  
  


“Ladies, gents, folks. Mighty rude of us not to introduce ourselves! We’re the Deadlock Gang, and it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

 

She swept out her arms and gave a dramatic bow, and she heard Jesse snickering behind her, but in her chest there was only a fierce joy that felt like it was clawing it’s way out.

 

This.

  
This was where she was meant to be. 


End file.
